Black White Gray
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Buffy will have to face her greatest apocalypse ever when Angelus, Jasmine, The First Evil, that weird Priest Guy, and Vampire Faith all show up at the same time.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Okay so it was Midnight when I finished watching Release and when I decided to go to bed so I could enjoy Orpheus in the morning my mind came up with this crazy alternate ending. Just to let you know I think this has the potential to be the darkest fic I've ever written.

"Not yet, but you will be." Angelus growled as he dug his fangs into Faith's defenseless neck and drank deep.

Wes was just coming out from the boxes where Angelus had thrown him when he saw Faith drinking deep from a cut on Angelus wrist. "Oh God," Wes screamed as he watched both vampires collapse into the drugged state of the Orpheus that Faith had injected into her system before she was turned. Wes knowing that Faith was lost to them, hobbled out of the building, and back towards the Hyperion. He had to warn everybody, but most importantly he had to get them all safely to the only person who was equipped to handle this situation.

"Wes, what are you doing here?" Willow asked as she opened the door.

"Willow, the world is ending and we desperately need Buffy's help." Wes pleaded/

"Okay come on in, but you should know that we're facing an apocalypse ourselves with the First Evil, plus the house is over run with teenage Potential Slayers and only one bathroom." Willow informed him as she opened the door wide and Angel Investigations came into the small house on Revello Drive. "Hi three people I don't know, a green demon in a really brightly colored suit, and oh my god Cordy is pregnant," Willow said closing the door behind them. "I have got to hear this story."

"Short Version Strawberry Cheesecake" The Green Demon spoke up "is that Angel's soul took a vacation and Angelus decided to make himself a Slayer playmate."

"Oh really bad," Willow agreed, "But who knocked Cordy up?"


	2. Surprise

Buffy couldn't believe it had gotten so dark. I really must have been daydreaming. The SITs are going to freak if I don't bring home some dinner.

"Hey Lover," Angelus called from behind her.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Buffy asked

"Why should anything be wrong?" Angelus asked coming closer to the Slayer.

"Because the only time we ever see each other the world is ending." Buffy explained. "Are you here to help us with the First Evil or are you in trouble too?"

"The First Evil is in Sunnydale?" Angelus asked surprised. "Maybe that's what was controlling the Beast."

"What's the Beast?" Buffy asked. "Is it anything like the Uber-Vamp I killed last week?"

"Just some evil minion I killed for creating a reign of fire and blocking out the sun." Angelus shrugged, "But I was wondering what was controlling it."

"Yeah, you and me both," Faith smiled as she came from the shadows. "Hey B. What no hug?"

"Faith, you're supposed to be in jail," Buffy stormed closer to Faith, "and you're a vampire. Angel she's been turned."

"I know" Angelus smiled. "Who do you think turned her?"

"Angelus," Buffy sighed. "Let me guess Faith shows up bats her eyelashes and exposes her heaving bosoms, you have sex with her, and suddenly Angelus turned Faith."

"Something like that." Angelus smiled.

"Face it B, you were just never bad enough for him." Faith smiled "and now, we're back for a visit to destroy you. Surprise!"

"I have a few surprises of my own," Buffy smiled as she sensed Spike coming.

"Such as," Angelus asked.

"Me," Came Spike's voice from behind Angelus. Spike took Angelus by surprise and knocked him out with a round kick to the face while Buffy took the moment of distraction to attack Faith. "Come on Pet, We've got to get back to headquarters."

"How did you know?" Buffy asked as they ran.

"Wes," Spike shrugged. "Come on we really need to get back before they wake up."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, "Because I want to kill Wes."


	3. A Plan

"What is it with Watchers making ass-hole decisions?" Buffy asked slamming Wes against a wall. "You actually thought that releasing Angelus would help destroy this Beast guy."

"Well the Beast was destroyed." Wes gasped.

"And then you decided to get a convicted murderer to help you control Angelus."

"Hey, you can back off now. It wasn't all Wes' fault." Fred spoke up coming over to Buffy.

"Defending your new boyfriend now?" Gunn stared at her.

"I don't mean to stop all the fighting." Lorne spoke up, "but we need a serious plan."

"We have a Plan" Buffy let Wes go and walked into the middle of the room. "Will, you start the de-invite spell on Angel and Faith use any people that you need. Spike and I are going to take all the Potentials down stairs for a briefing on Angelus and Faith. The rest of you make sure that Wes and Giles don't activate any other brilliant plans."

"But what about Faith and Angelus?" Xander asked.

"Well after Wills spell they can't get in which means everyone is safe. Then tomorrow night after I'm prepped I'm taking them down. I killed Angel once and put Faith in a coma. Believe me I can go for the kill." Buffy said as she walked down the basement stairs with Spike and the Potentials close behind.

"What was that about?" Anya asked.

"Half Giles tried to kill Spike last week; Half Faith and Angel together." Willow explained as she helped Wes up and examined his wound. "Xander, could you fix up Wes in the kitchen while Fred helps me with the spell?"

"Hey," Gunn screamed. "Where are Cordy and Connor? They were sitting on the couch just a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Willow blushed, "I thought that Cordy needed to get away from all the yelling so I asked Kennedy to take them upstairs."


	4. Pieces of the Puzzle

"They both go after people that have tried to help them in the past, but a room full of potential slayers would seem like snack food to them. They're not afraid to go for the jugular physically and mentally. Be on your guard." Buffy finished as the potentials went back upstairs.

"Okay Pet?" Spike asked coming over to her.

"I'm tired. I mean it's not bad enough I have to deal with the First Evil, I have to deal with two homicidal vampires as well."

"One of them being Angelus."

"Spike, no I'm not still waiting for Angel to come back to me. We have this huge history, but it all tends to end badly and if I get the shot to dust him I'll take it."

"Really?"

"I'm not seventeen anymore. I've grown up a lot since he left. Clear indication of which is I'm actually raising a teenager, because my mother and I both died. I'm constantly worried about Willow turning evil again and Giles just tried to have you taken out, because we're getting too close for his comfort."

"So why does it seem like I'm looking back at that scared teenager right now?"

"Faith, I've never had to deal with a slayer vampire, especially one that wasn't too found of me to begin with."

"Never really finished that back story for me."

"Short version, In Faith's mind I have everything and she has nothing so she tries to take things away from me and her favorite activity is Buffy boyfriend stealing."

"So she'll come after me?"

"Yeah, I mean she tried to turn Angel into Angelus and had sex with Riley in my body so you're probably her most likely target. Want, Take, Have"

"Hey I'm not going to go anywhere near this Doxie."

"Promise?"

"Of course Luv."

"Are you sure we should be out here?" Kennedy asked Cordy. "I mean Buffy did say there were two vicious vampires out here."

"Relax. I've lived in Sunnydale my whole life. I just wanted to get away from all that tension in there." Cordy assured her. "Besides I know a quiet place where the three of us will be safe," she said smiling over at Connor. As they turned the corner towards the Factory, Caleb's pickup truck came speeding into Sunnydale.


	5. Three Times the Evil

Caleb smiled when he saw the vineyard and the blind priests that were digging up the scythe. Nothing could stop them now.

"Are you pleased with our progress?" FIRST BUFFY smiled as she saw Caleb approach.

"It's more magnificent that I ever thought possible." Caleb agreed. "I assume that this" pointing at the FIRST BUFFY, "Is the dirty girl you want killed?"

"Not until the others are taken care of. Buffy has to be the last so that she can watch them all die."

"Such is your will and your will is law."

"Precisely what I had in mind next."

Meanwhile Angelus and Faith were still licking their wounds from their fight with Buffy and Spike.

"I can't believe that my childe had the nerve to sack up with my favorite play toy." Angelus sneered.

"Well B never did have taste in guys. No offence. What we need is a plan of attack."

"Buffy will have already gotten the witch to do the de-invite spell."

"So we don't do a frontal assault. I say we make them come to us."

"Yes, and two naughty children are out tonight." Angelus smiled

"Who would be stupid enough to defy B?"

"Cordy and Connor."

"Connor, the baby and I need the blood for the delivery. She a Slayer like all those other mean girls who were insulting us tonight one more or less won't make a difference in all the fighting, but our child will end the fighting forever. One life for the lives of everyone." Cordy exclaimed confronting Connor.

"But I don't know if I can." Connor whined.

"I'll help you. I just have to know that we're in this together. This is our baby Connor."

"Alright I'm ready" Connor agreed and he walked towards the gagged and chained Kennedy with an axe.


	6. Changes

"Hey gorgeous" Angelus smiled as he walked into the Factory with Faith behind him. "I was hoping to send the Slayer a message and two victims fall right into my lap." Then he noticed the blood on Connor's hands and Kennedy dead and chained in the corner. "Someone's been naughty."

"Connor now," Cordy begged as Connor leaned over and placed his bloody hands on her exposed pregnant stomach. Suddenly there was a burst of light and Cordy started screaming.

"I need to get this information back to Buffy." Giles said as he finished researching the scrolls he had uncovered at the crypt.

"Hold it right there sir." The Cop behind Giles screamed.

"Yes Officer, terribly sorry if I did anything to disturb the peace." Giles said as he put his hands over his head. "Can I ask what I did wrong?"

The Officer's only response was to kick Giles in the gut and knock him unconscious with his police stick.

"Relax Luv," Spike sighed coming up behind Buffy.

"Giles should have been back by now. He doesn't know about Angelus. Not to mention Cordy and Connor taking a field trip with Kennedy." Buffy snapped. "I'll just feel a lot better when everyone's safely inside the house."

"I hate to break it to you Goldilocks, but this house isn't the safest place in the world even with the de-invite spell. We still have the First to contend with."

"I guess you're right. Everything's just so tense."

"Well I know a way to relieve that tension."

"Really," Buffy smiled putting her arms around him, "And what exactly did you have in mind."


	7. Answers

Buffy and Spike were enjoying sleepy afterglow in their basement bed when FIRST FAITH appeared.

"So this your newest boy toy B?" FIRST FAITH asked.

"Spike ignore it, it's just the First playing more mind games." Buffy sighed as she got up. "Look I'm tired and until you're caporal or have a minion stupid enough to attack this house. Get the Hell Out of my House. Because the next time you show yourself, I'm bringing the fight to you."

"Big Talk for someone hiding in the basement screwing vampires," FIRST FAITH laughed. "Don't worry I'll kill you two soon enough. I just wanted to remind you of who your real enemy was."

"Hello," Jasmine smiled at Angelus, Faith and Connor, who were all bowing.

"How can we serve you Mistress?" Angelus asked.

"By loving each other and hating your enemies," Jasmine smiled. "Faith, I do have a special mission for you."

"I am honored." Faith bowed deeper

"Yes, you are." Jasmine agreed.

"Buffy" Giles gasped as he came into the Kitchen where Buffy and Spike were making coffee and blood.

"Giles, thank god you're alright. What happened?" Buffy asked running over to him.

"Oh I was hit over the head and knocked unconscious." Giles shrugged.

"Again" Buffy sympathized.

"Yes, well more importantly I found out what the First is hiding from us." Giles smiled. "It is deathly afraid of an ancient scythe that seems to have a certain power over its followers. The catch is only a Slayer can touch it without burning up."

"Giles this is great, all I need to do is find this thing, and the big nasty voice has nobody to help it." Buffy hugged him.

"It's in a vineyard at the edge of town, but I suggest we wait until morning and then all of us go in prepared and well rested." Giles sighed as he walked towards the stairs.

"Great idea Giles, just get some sleep and we'll all be ready in the morning." Buffy agreed.


	8. The Vineyard

"Are you sure this is where it's supposed to be?" Buffy asked Giles, "Because I don't see this size thing anywhere."

"Scythe," Giles corrected, "and the only way it wouldn't be here."

"Is if I got here first," Faith smiled down at them holding the Scythe. "Later Loser's, I'd like to stay and fight, but I'm on a mission and I'll have plenty of time to kill you later." Faith gloated as she left.

"Okay Giles, tell me there is a Plan B or some other mystical weapon that can hurt the First, because this is totally starting to piss me off," Buffy asked Giles.

"Buffy I wish I had another idea, but if Faith destroys the Scythe there is nothing that can stop the First." Giles sighed.

"That's a comfort." Xander cracked. "Our future depends on a homicidal vampire not destroy the one thing she knows we need."

"Well at least I didn't sleep with her," Anya retorted, "because you know it's impossible for me to control my sexuality."

"Children can we please stop bickering" Spike yelled over the din. "Now if Faith and Angelus have what we need. We take it from them. The only question is where are they holding up?"

"How about your old Factory?" Buffy suggested, "No humans stupid enough to go in there. Except for us of course."

"Sounds like a possible location, but Angelus might be expecting us. So is everybody ready, because we're going to have to go in prepared. Buffy you head the team on top and go in the front door anyone who wants to brace the sewers with me can come up from underneath." Spike said as Buffy led the group out of the vineyard and towards the Factory and he slipped into the sewer.

"More Followers are coming" Jasmine smiled, "You've done well and you shall all be rewarded."


	9. The End of The World

Caleb was enraged. How dare all those pathetic vampires and humans trample through the vineyard while he was on a mission. "They will pay."

"Yes, they will," FIRST BUFFY said coming up behind him, "But we have a serious problem. One of my most evil creations is not aware of my presence as is making a power play for this town. She is destroying everything I've been working for. So I'm going to tell you something very important."

&&&&&&&

"I don't like this," Buffy said coming into the Factory and seeing the dead bodies. One woman was alive and standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome Buffy, All your troubles and concerns are over. You no longer have to protect everyone. I'm here to protect you. Welcome everyone to a peaceful existence." Jasmine smiled at the group of warriors that had just come into her grasp.

&&&&&&&

Even from the sewer Spike felt that something was wrong with Buffy. "I'd better get there fast."

&&&&&&&&

"Ah, a new arrival," Jasmine smiled as Caleb walked into the Factory.

"Back you Whore of Babylon. I'm wearing this stone that makes me immune to your enchantment. And the righteous will burn the wicked down."

"Foolish Mortal, Only one thing can destroy me."

"Yeah, and that would be your true name, but you see I know that. YEAGHNB" Caleb smiled as Jasmine's power was destroyed and the people in the room came back from her thrall. "Now" He cried and the harbingers came out in force killing all of the unprepared people who had once followed Jasmine. "Great Boys now let's get back to see what the next phase of the plan is.

&&&&&&&&

"When Spike got to the Factory he cried out in despair. Everyone was dead, including Buffy. "Oh god no, not again, I can't loose you again." He found a sharp piece of wood on the ground. What did it matter now, everyone was dead and he knew he couldn't fight alone and he wouldn't live without her. "Goodbye," and with his final word he killed himself and the ashes settled over Buffy's dead body.

&&&&&&&&

On her way to Sunnydale California with a powerful amulet which was the only way to fight the First, Eve was in a horrible car accident and died because a man with no eyes had jumped right out in front of her car.

&&&&&&&&

"I am pleased," FIRST BUFFY smiled. "Every threat has been eliminated and there is nothing to stop us from controlling the world. I have finally won."


End file.
